Buzz
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Tawni dares Sonny to say dare when a person says something with the letter S in it. It started off as a simple dare that sounded very boring. But after a while, Sonny drives her cast insane with the dare. How can this boring dare lead to a date with CDC?


Buzz

**I don't own anything. Well the plot, yes. Characters... no.**

**I think I got this idea from a real dare. I don't want to reminisce about that, but let's just say after a while it got annoying.**

**Don't forget to review!**

.:.:.:.

Sonny strolled into the cafeteria rather happily with a grin upon her face. Tawni's eyes averted to her happy cast mate and she gave Sonny a questionable look.

"Why so happy?"

"Because the sun is shining, the birds are singing-"

"...And you got kissed last night," Tawni finished for her with a large smirk smeared across her face.

Sonny frowned at the blonde, "Excuse me? No I did not!"

"Yes you did, you totally had a make-out-fest!" Tawni exclaimed as Sonny leant on the table that Tawni was sitting at.

Sonny went to protest but Tawni raised her eyebrows, giving her a knowing look which made Sonny giggle helplessly, "How did you know?"

"I'm Tawni Hart, Sonny, I know everything!"

Sonny rolled her eyes at her co star and sat down next to her.

"Where was it? No, wait, more importantly who with? Is he a cute vampire? I love vampires. Or, or, was it Chad?" Tawni get babbling about all these boys whilst Sonny sat there with a scowl on her face.

"Tawni shut it! I'm not telling who I made out-"

"It was Chad, wasn't it?" She exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands, "Oh Tawni, you are always right about everything!"

"Not this time you weren't," Sonny told her.

Tawni raised her eyebrows again and widened her eyes, soon enough Sonny caved in, "Alright it was Chad! Just stop with the eyes! They burn!"

Tawni clapped again, "I love me, I'm always right."

"Hooray for you," Sonny said sarcastically.

"How about a little dare?"

"Excuse me?" Sonny said, catching her completely off guard.

"A dare!" Tawni exclaimed, "You skipped off before we could dare you last night in our annual So Random truth or dare game. So I'm daring you _know_."

"Oh I don't know, Tawns," Sonny shook her head and gave Tawni a worried look.

"Relax, honey, it's not like its embarrassing or anything. I bet you'll have the best of fun," Tawni told her with a grin.

Sonny sighed, "Fine, bring it on," she said flatly.

"Yay!" Tawni squealed and she leaned in closer to Sonny, "I dare you to..."

She trailed off to think.

"To say _buzz_ every time someone says the letter S," Tawni finished with a smirk.

"_Buzz_? Are you _kidding_ me?" Sonny asked in an appalled tone of voice.

Tawni shook her head and crossed her arms with a smirk, "Nope. Plus it's a dare, you can't back down."

Sonny mumbled stuff under her breath and stood up to leave.

"Starting from now!" Tawni yelled to her before she exited.

Sonny stalked off down the hall and ran into her dressing room, slamming the door behind her.

Of all the dares in the world, Sonny wondered why Tawni picked the ones that were so absurd it would embarrass Sonny to death. Does she really hate Sonny that much?

Maybe this bet could be a fun one, or at least she could make it fun.

...

Sonny rounded the corner and saw Chad walking up towards her, "Sonny hey!"

"Buzz," Sonny shot quickly.

"Buzz? Are you alright, Munroe?"

Sonny didn't say anything, she simply nodded her head.

"Why on earth did you say buzz?"

"Buzz!"

"You're starting to scare me now," Chad said with a frown.

"Buzz, buzz!"

"Quit saying buzz Sonny! It's freaking annoying!"

"Buzz, buzz, buzz!"  
"Are you trying to tell me that you're a bee?" Chad asked her.

Sonny frowned and shook her head. This game was fun, watching Chad's facial expressions change from happy, to confused, to downright exasperated.

"Well then again you did do a rapping bee sketch on your first show. That was hilarious," he exclaimed as he looked dramatically off into the distance.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz," Sonny said quickly with a smirk.

Chad groaned and stalked away from her, his hands balled up into fists.

Sonny giggled as she watched him walk off from her angrily. This dare _was_ as fun as Tawni said it would be.

...

"I think I might get salami and sausage pizza. I love it spicy and meaty," Grady said as he held the pizza menu in his hands.

Sonny grinned, "Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz," she said one after the other as she swayed side to side.

"Um Sonny? Are you okay? You've been saying buzz a lot lately. Are you auditioning for a role in some new bee movie?" Nico asked me and suddenly he gasped, "Are you leaving So Random?"

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz."

"She's so leaving! We don't want you to go, Sonny!" Grady cried as she gripped on her arm tightly.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz!" She said it rather loudly as she pulled away from Grady.

"Can you say anything else Sonny? It's getting rather annoying," Nico said slowly.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz."

Grady and Nico stared at Sonny who sat there with an amused grin on her face.

"C'mon G, let's get out of here," Nico whispered to Grady, but loud enough so Sonny could hear.

"Buzz!" She called after them.

...

Sonny was sitting at the lunch table with Tawni. They both sat in silence because the whole 'buzz' situation was really starting to annoy everyone. And I mean _everyone_. Well, everyone except Sonny, of course.

"Sonny," Tawni started.

"Buzz."

"Listen, Sonny..."

"Buzz, buzz."

"Sonny, just knock it off! This is so annoying that everyone has _left_ the cafeteria! Don't you understand Sonny? Cut, it out!" Tawni yelled at Sonny, who was completely stunned and sitting still as a statue.

"B-"

"If you say buzz, you are gone!"

Sonny opened her mouth to say buzz but closed it as she saw Tawni's threatening look.

"Look, I give you permission to _stop_ saying buzz," Tawni hissed under her breath.

Chad entered the room and looked around to see only us were in here.

"Did you two Randoms scare everyone away?" Chad asked with a gigantic smirk on his face.

"Buzz, buzz."

"No, it's Sonny. She won't stop saying buzz," Tawni told him as he leant on the table.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz," Sonny said.

"Oh yeah, why was she doing that?" Chad asked Tawni.

"Buzz."

"I dared her to say buzz every time someone says the letter S," Tawni answered him with a smile as she eyed Sonny.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz."

"Oh _really_?" Chad smirked and leant closer to Sonny. You could hear her gulp. "Will you go out with me tonight? If so say buzz," Chad said with a smirk.

"Buzz, buzz..." Sonny said as she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"You seem rather eager Munroe. I'll pick you up at seven," he winked and went to walk off.

"Buzz, buzz."

He turned on his heel and smirked wider.

"Hey, Sonny, since you are saying S a lot..." Chad trailed off, "Six, silly, sausages, sizzling on the stupid stove. Steve stopped the sausages sizzling and sang 'Sammy sat swiftly on six soft sushi wraps'."

Sonny's eyes widened, "Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz- OH I give up Tawni! You win!"

Tawni and Chad cracked up laughing.

"I'm sick of saying buzz! I'm probably going to be in Tween Weekly on the front cover with some stupid headline saying how I have a disease in which I can only say buzz! And you, Tawni Hart, is going to be the first person I will get back at. Then you, Chad Dylan Cooper, you will be so sorry after my payback that you will be crying at my feet yelling 'stop it, stop it'!"

Tawni and Chad stared bewilderedly at Sonny, their eyes very wide and their mouths slightly ajar.

Sonny stalked off past the two blonde TV stars before she stopped and turned to grin at Chad, "By the way, see you tonight Chad."

With that she walked off out of the cafeteria, leaving the two standing there in shock.

"At least you won the dare," Chad told Tawni without not making eye contact.

"At least you've got a date with her," Tawni said to him, grinning stupidly as she walked off quickly in order to find her co-star.

...

_Later that night_...

Chad grabbed at Sonny's hand and squeezed it tightly in his.

"You know what's weird? This doesn't feel weird," Sonny exclaimed as they swung their intertwined hands back and forth.

"I know. I thought it would be awkward, especially after that whole buzz incident. But, I've really grown fond of you, Munroe," Chad admitted as he grinned down at her.

"I've grown pretty fond of you too, Cooper," she said quietly.

She stood up on her tiptoes and he bent down as their lips connected softly in a short yet sweet kiss. The two stars felt a certain connection between them as sparks flew through their bodies.

"Who knew that a simple game of truth or dare could lead to us becoming a couple?" Sonny chuckled.

"I sure didn't. I thought you'd say no," Chad said honestly.

"Honestly, Chad, I thought you'd _never_ ask," she whispered softly as she laid her head on his chest.

"I didn't ask because I thought you'd say no."

"I wouldn't have said no. You should have more faith in me, Chad," She giggled.

"Stupid cute," he muttered.

He bent down and connected his lips to theirs once more. As they pulled away Sonny smirked, "Buzz."

Chad pulled further away from her and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're a mood killer, you know Sonny."

Sonny giggled and Chad smiled at her laugh.

"And you're a sap."

...

**Quite frankly this was very hard to write. Did the buzz thing get annoying after a while?**

**Review, please?**

**Love, Jess.**


End file.
